Aku Akan Segera Kembali
by Mii-Chan18
Summary: Christa menyesali kematian orang yang sangat ia nangisi makamnya.Hujan telah reda.Pelangi yang indah muncul.Reiner berdiri di belakang nyemangatinya agar tidak terus bersedih./YmirXChrista/ /ChristaXReiner (maybe)/ /jangan tanya saya tentang ratednya :v/ /flashback detected/


"Aku Akan Segera Kembali"

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Story © Mii-Chan

.

.

.

Darah… bisa kau rasakan disini

Tangisan… bisa kau dengar disini

Kematian… bisa kau lihat disini

Inikah yang dinamakan neraka?

Bukankah dunia ini memang neraka?

Yang lemah dibasmi oleh yang kuat.

Dunia ini memang kejam.

Tapi, sebagian orang yang kuat melindungi yang lemah.

Dunia ini… sebenarnya tempat apa?

Apakah aku pantas hidup dunia ini?

Sedangkan, aku hanya dilindungi mereka.

Dan akhirnya… mereka yang menjadi korban.

Aku ini memang lemah…

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Gadis ini begitu rapuh setelah orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia hormati telah , orang itu telah gugur sebagai prajurit yang terhormat.

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Hari ini langit kembali duka memakai jubah hitamku menuju peduli berapa ribu tetes tetesan hujan yang membasahi satu tujuan yang ada di , pergi ke pemakaman.

Aku berdiri di sebuah makam yang sudah lama tak jubah hitamku, aku membersihkan nisan yang ada di makam "Ymir" di batu , dia adalah temanku yang sangat kusayangi dan seorang pembohong besar! Ymir selalu berkata, "Aku akan kembali." Bahkan, diakhir nafasnya. Dia berjanji kepadaku, "Aku-̶̶akan segera kem-bali Chris-ta… Jan-ji." Janji yang tak pernah ia tepati.

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu

"Nee… Ymir?"

Christa bertanya lagi kepada daging yang sudah tercabik-cabik yang ada di tidak menjawabnya.

"Ymir…?"

Tangisannya membasahi pipinya yang yang bernama "Ymir" tidak menjawab panggilannya.

_Semua ini hanya mimpi 'kan ?_

_Kau akan kembali 'kan ?_

_Kita akan kembali ke asrama bersama-sama 'kan _

"Chris-ta..,"

Christa membuka matanya lekat orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Tidurlah… tidurlah yang akan selalu berada disampingmu,"

_Aku tak akan kemana-mana._

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu._

Perlahan,sosok yang berlumuran darah itu membuka matanya dan mengatakan janji yang tak pernah ia tepati.

"Aku-akan segera kem-bali, Chri-sta…Jan-ji."

Suaranya begitu parau dan menyakitkan untuk di yang berlumuran darah itu jatuh ke telah tertutup, untuk selamanya…

"… Ymir …?"

Christa kembali bertanya, namun tak ada jawaban yang ia hembusan angin yang mengelitik gendang itu hanya tersenyum dan terlelap dalam tidurnya yang begitu panjang.

_Pembohong._

_Kau tak kan pernah kembali._

Dia kembali merasakan aliran air kecilnya berteriak sangat , mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipi mungilnya.

Dirinya merunduk, lalu memeluk sosok yang telah peduli berapa ribu tetes air mata yang ia ingin tetap bersama Ymir…

Makin erat… makin erat merengkuh,menyatukan diri dengan darah milik orang ia mengecup pelupuk mata yang telah tertutup.

"Ymir…"

"Sampai bertemu la-gi…"

̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Normal

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

"Ymir, kau tahu? Aku juga pembohong… aku tak bisa melindungimu,tak pernah ada disampingmu,"

Air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku seiring turunnya pada makam yang tak pernah gila!

"Lemah… aku ini bisa melindungimi, Ymir..,"

"Karena aku lemah,aku hanya bisa dilindungi olehmu, dan akhirnyam kau yang menjadi korban..,"

_Kenapa aku kembali menceritakan hal yang menyedihkan?_

_Kenapa pipiku basah?_

_Apa aku menangis?_

_Kenapa…?_

Pertanyaan aku bertanya hal itu pada diriku sendiri? Gila…

Ymir,Kau mendengarnya? Aku sudah rapuh butuh seseorang untuk menopang hidupku.

"Christa Renz … ?"

_Siapa?_

"Y-ah, Reiner..,"

_Kukira Ymir… Ymir, kau tak kan pernah kembali kan?_

"Gadis manis sepertimu harusnya tidak hujan-hujanan di makam sendirian,"

_Dia memayungiku? Kenapa?_

"Ayo, berdirilah! Kau tidak akan maju jika terus seperti ini!"

"Terima kasih…"

"Hei, bagaimana jika suatu saat aku akan menikahimu?"

_Deg! Jantungku berdetak kencang! Mukaku sangat merah Braun…_

"E-eh?"

Aku menundukan ingin Reiner melihat mukaku yang memerah karena ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tahu kita berlari menuju pelangi itu!"

Hujan telah menggenggam tanganku sambil ya…

̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶ ̶ ̶ ̶ ̶

Gadis ini telah menemukan tulang rusuknya yang baru dan pendamping hidupnya.

Tamat

.

.

.

Note:

Hallo minna~~~ ketemu lagi dengan Mii-Chan :3 ini Fanfic SnK keduakuu~~ senang rasanya AAAA (?) Author lagi suka YmirXChrista niih… :3 masih ada 1 Fanfic lagi kok XD tapi nanti aja updatenya ya~

RnR please?


End file.
